nerdgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Camarilla
The Camarilla of Hampton Roads number around 30. The Toreador are known for controlling Virginia Beach. Archons Samat Ramal.jpg|Samat Ramal Dawn Nakata.jpg|Dawn Nakata 'Samat Ramal' : :: Position: Archon 'Dawn Nakata' : :: Position: Archon to Justicar Maris Streck of Clan Malkavian Assamite Saeed.jpg|Saeed Musa Shahab.jpg|Shehab Serha 'Saeed Musa' :: Position: Primogen :: Description: Saeed Musa is a Sufi scholar who claims to hale from Morocco. 'Shehab Serha' :: Position: None :: Description: Shehab Serha claims to be originally from Egypt and he has a reputation for being an expert military tactician. Brujah Farnsworth.jpg|Eric Farnsworth Brujah.jpg|Nathan Smith 'Eric Farnsworth' :: Position: Primogen :: Description: Appears in his mid-twenties and has a remarkably bright red close cut beard. :: Other Info: Served on Primogen Council for 80 years. Well connected to the naval base in Norfolk. 'Nathan Smith' :: Position: Scourge :: Description: Average built man in his mid-twenties that carries himself like he has had some military experience. Gangrel Young_City_Gangrel.jpg|Rosco Devorak 'Rosco Devorak' :: Position: Sheriff :: Genealogy: No relation to the keyboard inventor. Malkavians Natalie.jpg|Natalie Giavase 'Jose Garcia' :: Position: None :: Description: 50-something balding Cuban photographer who is a little on the heavy side. Killed the night of the D-Day/Sabbat attacks. 'Dr. Nathanial Oakhurst' :: Position: None :: Description: 40-something tall and lanky English hematologist. Killed the night of the D-Day/Sabbat attacks. 'Natalie Giavase' :: Position: Keeper of Elysium :: Description: Mid-twenty something Caucasian brothel owner. Nosferatu Scruggs explains that there are seven Nosferatu in Hampton Roads, but he's not providing information on them aside from the fact that their Primogen is named Florance Astun. nosferatu_007.jpg|The Missus 'The Missus' :: Position: Wife of the neighboring area Prince :: Description: A vile hag who's stench makes Jack smell like Irish Spring. She was cut down by Sean on the VA Beach boardwalk. She was given over to Scruggs, who sold her off to Wally, who gave her back to Scruggs when Prince John left his demand for her return. Toreador Toreador_Elder.jpg|Lady Iris Adellade Vampire_Female.jpg|Terese Lovelace Antonette.jpg|Alphonse Antoinette 'Lady Iris Adellade' :: Position: Harpy :: Description: Cavalier Hotel Elysium 'Alphonse Antoinette' :: Position: Primogen :: Description: Art Gallery :: AKA: (Don) Albert The Typewriter Tocco 'Rachelle "Shelly" Williams' :: Position: None :: Description: Sandler Center for the Performing Arts Concert Hall. Killed the night of the D-Day/Sabbat attacks. 'Terese Lovelace' :: Position: None :: Description:Owns Widow's Walk. Killed the night of the D-Day/Sabbat attacks. Tremere Keeper.jpg|Lydia Stroup Tremere.jpg|Alicia Devoro Tremre.jpg|David Corbin Tremere4.jpg|Harold Farnese Walter Deadlock.jpg|Walter Deadlock 'Prince Carmine' :: Description: Killed by Prince Ferris. 'Lydia Stroup' :: Position: Seneschal :: Description: 'Alicia Devoro' :: Positon: Prince :: Description: 'Walter Deadlock' :: Positon: Primogen :: Description: 'David Corbin' :: Position: None :: Description: 'Harold Farnese' :: Position: None :: Description: Appears in his mid-twenties with a definite scholarly air about him, and he tends to dress about ninety years out of date. Ventrue Ventrue.jpg|Ferris Crespin Ventrue2.jpg|Trevor McPhearson III Ventruegangster.jpg|Samuel Prescot 'Ferris Crespin' :: Position: Banished :: Description: 'Trevor McPhearson III' :: Position: Primogen :: Description: 'Samuel Prescot' :: Position: Primogen :: Description: Lives in Dominion Tower. Killed the night of the D-Day/Sabbat attacks. :: AKA: (Don) Savario The Wizard of Odds Piccolo Category:People Category:NPCs